The Consequences of Muggle Coffee
by ohdumbledear
Summary: Ron's dead. But is there a way to get him back? Harry, Hermione, and Ginny try to figure it out.


Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were out for coffee at a Muggle restaurant. "This is rather delicious," said Harry. Ron didn't respond. Instead, his mouth started foaming and he made sounds like he couldn't breathe. Was his coffee poisoned? It seemed so. Harry doubted that this Muggle restaurant would have any bezoars to cure Ron, but he searched anyway. The Muggles gave him strange looks, but Harry ignored them and continued frantically searching. He couldn't find anything, so he tried banging on Ron's chest. It was too late- Ron was dead. Harry began to cry loudly. Who cared what the Muggles thought? His best friend was dead! After minutes of sobbing, Harry magically moved Ron's body to a safe place and also magically embalmed it.

He headed toward Ron and his wife Hermione's house to break the news to Hermione that Ron was dead. This was going to be hard. But soon he arrived, and rang the doorbell to be polite (instead of Apparating right in, like he usually did). Hermione came to the door. She looked rather gloomy until she saw Harry, when she lightened up. "Hi, Harry! Come on in!" Harry stepped inside, and opened his mouth, as if to speak. But he could not, because Hermione said, "Here, have a drink! Coffee? Speaking of coffee, where's Ron?"

"No, no coffee for me please," said Harry.

"Oh," said Hermione. "Well, where's my Ronnie?"

Harry half-smiled and said, "That's what I've come here to talk to you about. He drank some poisoned coffee and... well, I... couldn't save him."

Hermione's eyes opened wide and filled up with tears. She started sobbing, and Harry put his arms around her to comfort her. She did not stop crying, but instead got up abruptly, saying, "Wait here... I have to go... do something. Upstairs. I'll be right back... bye Harry." She hurried upstairs leaving Harry, confused, downstairs on the couch. Suddenly he heard from upstairs, "A-a-a-a-Avada Ke-ked-d-avra-a!"

"NO!" he shouted, running upstairs to Hermione. He found her pointing her wand at herself, crying. "You can't do this! NO!"

"I h-have to! R-r-ronnie..."  
"No, Hermione! Don't even think about it! Don't you think this is already devastating enough for me?"  
"Harry, I have to, I w-w-want t-to be with my R-Ronnie again..."  
"No, Hermione, no! You can't. Please. I love you! As a friend, I mean, but please, Hermione, don't! What about your parents? And me, Ginny, Neville, Luna, all the Weasleys, and your own kids? Come on, Hermione, listen to me!"  
But all she could say was "Ron.. R-Ronnie, my Ronnie.." and sob. She raised her wand. "Av-av-avada... Ked-d-dav-vra-a-a!" Nothing happened.  
"Hermione, maybe there's a spell to reawaken the dead. Maybe? We could look? Please?"  
"Ron... Ron, my Ronnie..."  
"I'll help you. Seriously, Hermione, I'll do all I can to help you. I miss him too. Please, can you listen?"  
"But... what if it d-doesn't w-w-work, and y-you can't f-find anyth-thing?"  
"We're not thinking about that! Be optimistic, Hermione! There are loads of new spells invented these days. Please? Will you agree with me?"  
"Y-y-yes... Ronronronronron MY RONNIE NONONO!"  
"If we succeed, it'll be like he never left. So is that a yes?"  
"Y-yes."  
"Good," said Harry, and he gave Hermione a hug. "I suppose I'm going to have to tell Ginny..." he thought out loud. "Hermione, how about this. You go to the library and do some looking around while I go inform Ginny. Maybe she can help us. Okay?"  
"O-okay," replied Hermione.  
Harry said goodbye and Apparated back to his own home. He appeared in the kitchen, where Ginny stood making lunch.  
"Hello, Harry. What took you so long?" she asked.  
"I had to go... um, tell Hermione something," replied Harry.  
"Care to tell me?" asked Ginny suspiciously.  
"Sure... well, um... you see, Ron... he drank some coffee, you know, and, um... it was poisoned."  
Ginny let out a shriek, then burst into tears.  
"I tried to save him, I really did, but I couldn't."  
"NO!" shouted Ginny. "I'LL-"  
"Don't you dare take out that wand. I know what you're thinking. Hermione thought the same thing. If you kill yourself, Ginny, I'll- I'll- I don't know what, but you'll be ruining my life forever, along with the rest of your family's. Ginny, please stay here with me, I love you."  
"RON'S DEAD! HOW CAN I STAY?"  
"Ginny, don't you love me?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"Do you love Hermione?"  
"Yes, but listen-"  
"Your parents? Charlie, Bill, George, Percy?"  
"I DON'T NEED TWO DEAD BROTHERS! First Fred, now Ron... I can't do it, Harry!"  
"Hey, listen to me. I've heard of a spell that can reawaken the dead. It's not like the Resurrection Stone, though, because the person will like being back. It would be just like they were just asleep. I told Hermione about it, and we thought that you might want to help us find that spell."  
"Really?" questioned Ginny.  
"Yes."  
"Thank you, Ginny. I love you. Also, would you mind breaking the news to the rest of your family? Oh, and they're welcome to help us if they want to. Actually, we need all the help we can get."  
"Okay, but how will we research? I mean, the library won't have it, will it?" she asked.  
"You never know. It could. Hermione's already there, you could either help her or stay here and try on our computer, I think... yes. You could do that. I'm going to go to Hogwarts and tell... Neville, he could be helpful. And the kids and the cousins."  
"Okay, be safe Harry," said Ginny, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Harry blushed slightly, said "bye," and Apparated to Hogsmeade, a village close to Hogwarts. The beautiful, majestic Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was standing there, appearing almost as if it was welcoming Harry back. This school was the place where Harry had spent the happiest years of his life, and he was happy again to be back. Oh, how he would love to go visit the Gryffindor common room, McGonagall's office, the Great Hall... no, he couldn't. He was here to talk to Neville Longbottom, the Herbology professor, and his kids and their cousins. Harry walked closer to the castle. Then he started to jog, and then run. The faster he could talk to Neville, the faster Ron was back  
As soon as he arrived, he saw that two gargoyles were guarding the gates. "Password?" they asked simultaneously.  
"Um, Dumbledore! Snape! I have no idea... McGonagall? Acid Pops! Sherbet Lemon? Potter! Harry Potter!" he finally noticed that the gargoyles were pointing to him. The doors slid open, and the locks came undone. Harry walked in. He checked the Marauder's Map (which, since Harry had donated it to Hogwarts, had been enlarged and hung for everyone to see). "Why is everyone in the Great Hall?" Harry asked himself. "Must be a feast!" He rushed over to the Great Hall. He opened the doors quietly, so as not to disturb anyone. He did not go completely unnoticed, though. There was a cry of "Daddy!" and a first-year girl with red hair ran over to him, squealing.  
"Hey, Lily!" he greeted her with a hug.  
But then she broke apart, saying, "Why are you here?"  
"I'm here because I need to talk to Nev- um, Professor Longbottom," replied Harry.  
"Can you tell me?" asked Lily.  
"Let me ask permission. Who's the headmaster?"  
"Professor McGonagall," answered Lily.  
"What? Wow! She was there when my parents were in school... wow!" He went up to McGonagall.  
"Yes, sir? What may I help- Potter! My, my, Harry, what a great surprise!" McGonagall exclaimed.  
"Thanks, Professor, it's great to see you too!" But Harry was surprised to see her in a wheelchair. He had only ever seen her in a wheelchair once. It was strange, Professor McGonagall had always seemed invincible to him. "I wanted to know if I could take aside my kids, the Weasleys, and Neville? Professor Longbottom, I mean. I need to tell them that... R-Ron.. died."  
McGonagall gasped. "Weasley? Oh my, that is such a tragedy! By all means, do tell them, Potter!"  
Harry gave a small smile at still being called "Potter." He walked over to the Gryffindor table and searched for the kids. "Hey, Lily, where do your brothers sit?" he asked his daughter.  
"By Hugo and those other guys," she answered. "Albus! James! Hugo!" she called down the row. "And there's Rose," she said, pointing across from herself.  
The boys shouted, "What?"  
"Dad wants to talk to you!" said Lily brightly. "Come on, Rose!"  
Harry went off to get Neville while the kids got up. The seven of them walked out of the Great Hall. "I have unfortunate news to tell you six," started Harry. "The thing is, your dad," he said, looking at Rose and Hugo, "and I were out for coffee. His coffee was, um, you know, poisoned... and I... couldn't... um, save him."  
Rose's face scrunched up and tears flooded down her cheeks. Lily cried silently and Hugo sobbed. James and Albus were clearly upset; Albus's eyes were shining with tears.  
"You're kidding, aren't you?" accused James.  
"No, I'm not. But-" Harry started.  
"No!" cried Rose. She squeezed Hugo. Hugo hugged her back.  
"But, I'm certain there's a spell to revive him. I, my wife, and my sister-in-law- Ginny and Hermione- are trying to find out what it is," finished Harry.  
"Can I help?" inquired Hugo.  
"Me too?" asked Rose.  
"And me, too?" asked James.  
"And me?" asked Albus and Lily.  
"You can help as much as you can. Look in the Hogwarts library or something, but don't get in trouble, please."  
"And we can tell Teddy and Victoire and Dominique and them?" asked Lily.  
"Yes, and they can help too. But don't get in trouble!" said Harry. The kids looked happier now that they knew there was a way to get Ron back.  
"Okay," said the kids, now smiling. Then Harry noticed Neville. He had almost forgotten about him. Neville was staring blankly at the wall.  
"Neville? You okay?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah..." said Neville.  
"You can help, too," said Harry.  
"Thanks, said Neville, as he made his way back to the Great Hall.  
Harry left slowly, and found a place that wasn't protected by anti-Apparition charms. He Apparated back to his home, where he found Ginny staring intently at the computer.  
"Hi, Harry," she said, her eyes still fixed upon the screen.  
"Found anything?" Harry asked.  
"Well, there was an interview that I watched. The wizard being interviewed had created the spell, apparently. He was going to say the spell, but he stopped... I only heard 're.' That's what it starts with."  
"Wow, thanks Ginny! Do you know the wizard's name?"  
"No, they never said."  
Just then, the telephone rang. Harry Accio'd it and said, "Hello?"  
"Harry? It's Hermione. I found something!"  
"Great! What is it?"  
"The reawakening spell apparently has to do with that one that reawakens passed out people."  
"Rennervate?" Harry asked.  
"Yes! That's the first word. There seems to be one more," said Hermione happily.  
"That's spectacular! Now we have a good start!"  
"Yeah! But I'm going to leave now, more research to do," said Hermione.  
"Okay, bye," said Harry, getting up to put the phone back.  
"So?" asked Ginny.  
"So... the first word of the spell does start with 're,' you were right. It's '_Rennervate_."  
"Great! But what's the second word?"  
"I don't know yet. Oh, is that the phone again? _Accio Phone_!" he said, and the phone zoomed over. "Hello?" he asked.  
"Harry, hi, it's Neville. I wondered if it might not actually be a spell, it could be a plant we're looking for?" said Neville.  
"Actually, it is a spell, but there could be a plant too... anyway, the first word of the spell is '_Rennervate_.' Does that ring a bell?"  
"No... but I'll keep looking for books."  
"Thanks, Neville. Bye!" He hung up. Ginny looked at him with an inquisitive look. "He just thought it might be a plant instead. You can't blame him, though, he is the Herbology professor at Hogwarts."  
The rest of the day, no more clues were found. In fact, days and weeks went by without anyone finding anything helpful. Neville almost wanted to give up, but the women (and Harry) were intent on finding the spell. It was bad enough living without Ron now. Knowing that they'd never get him back would only make it loads worse. Ginny cried a lot, Harry could tell she missed her brother. But what about Hermione? She would probably be devastated even more. After all, Ron was her husband. Harry could not even imagine. He'd experienced loved ones' deaths, but not a spouse's.  
"Harry!" Ginny's voice interrupted Harry's thoughts.  
"Yeah?" he replied slightly absentmindedly.  
"Remember Dumbledore told you that no spell can reawaken the dead? What if all this is made up?"  
"Oh yes... you may be right... no! That was years ago that he told me that. The spell was invented just a couple of years ago! So he was right, then. But he'd be wrong now."  
"Oh, good! I was worried for a while there," said Ginny.  
_Ring! Ring! Ring! _The loud telephone slightly frightened Harry for a second. He Accio'd it again and said, "Hello?"  
"Hello, Harry dear!" Harry's mother-in-law, Mrs. Weasley, said.  
"Oh, hi!" said Harry.  
"I might have found something that could help you reawaken R-R-Ron... sorry, I get a l-little emo-emotional s-sometimes..."  
"It's okay," said Harry.  
"Oh, Harry, you're such a dear," complimented Mrs. Weasley. "But, I thought that one of the words in the spell either means 'forever' or 'again.' That'd make sense, don't you think?"  
"Yes, I do. It'd make more sense if it was 'again,'" said Harry.  
"Yes, you're probably right," agreed Mrs. Weasley. "In fact, that's what Arthur thought too, but I ignored him..."  
Harry chuckled. "I think I'd better leave. Nice talking to you, though!" he said.  
"Goodbye, Harry darling!" said Mrs. Weasley and they both hung up.  
"That was your mum," Harry told Ginny. "She said that the second word of the spell means 'again.' Heard of anything like that?"  
"No, I can't say I have. But that does help a lot. I'll keep researching!"  
Ron had been dead for almost a month. What if it was too late? So many things could go wrong...  
"Harry, don't think like that!" said Ginny. Harry must have been thinking out loud. "You know we can do this. We'll work harder if we don't doubt that we can do it. Okay, Harry? We can do this."  
"Yes," sighed Harry.  
CRACK! There was a loud sound and then Ginny's brother George appeared next to Harry.  
"Whoa! I thought we put up protection against unwanted intruders! How'd he do that, Ginny?" asked Harry, surprised.  
"I don't-" Ginny started.  
George interrupted, "I have my ways. And seeing as how we're reviving my dead brother Ronniekins, anything's possible, isn't it?"  
Ginny's eyes started to water. "It's not funny."  
"No, you're right, it's not. HEY! Could we do Fred, too? And Lupin? Tonks? Sirius? Dumbledore? Your parents, Harry? Snape? Dobby?"  
"They all died years ago... I don't think it would work. And you're not supposed to do it on house-elves, anyway. And, Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted that."  
"Well, at least Fred? That was only a few years ago, and he'd still have been growing, so there's still time for him to catch up to me!"  
Harry thought about it. His parents? He couldn't remember ever actually seeing them. Could it really work? And Sirius, his godfather... and Lupin, his favorite teacher... and Tonks, Lupin's wife... It all sounded spectacular. But it was too good to be true.  
"I'm so sorry, but the spell only works on people who have died in the past half-year. So we have to find the second word in five months or less, otherwise we really will be too late," said Ginny sadly.  
George's huge smile faded; Harry could tell he missed his twin brother, Fred.  
"Well, why did you rudely break into our home in the first place, George?" asked Ginny.  
"Oh! The spell's second word starts with 'i.' I saw it in a book, but it was sort of smudged."  
"What book was it in?" asked Harry excitedly.  
"Um... somebody's guide to rare spells or something," replied George.  
"Yes! Hallie's Guide to Rare Modern Spells!" exclaimed Ginny. "I saw that in the library once!"  
CRACK! Hermione appeared next to Ginny.  
"How'd she get in?" asked Harry.  
"Oh, I just Apparated. Your anti-intruder spells aren't that good... anyway, I brought this book. It's called Hallie's Guide to Rare Modern Spells," said Hermione.  
"Yes! We were just talking about that!" said George.  
"Oh, hi George! Well, I found out that the second word of the spell starts with 'i.' It's too smudged to read the rest, though."  
"Oh! Let me see it," said Ginny. Hermione handed her the book. "_Gemino novum_," said Ginny. A second book appeared next to Hallie's Guide. It looked the exact same, but newer. "I made a new copy of it. Now it shouldn't be smudged."  
George snatched the book from his sister and frantically searched through it for the correct page. When he found it, he almost screamed. Instead, he jumped up and down, covering his mouth. Ginny grinned, and Hermione cried happily. Harry smiled at his family, and started to laugh.  
Ginny stopped smiling, but only to say, "So, it's '_Rennervate Iterum_?"  
"Yes," replied Hermione.  
Then they all gathered in a group hug, smiling, ready to see their beloved Ron once again.


End file.
